Bad Catch
by h2o42
Summary: There's a new mermaid, she wants Emma Cleo and Rikki to give up their powers. And if they don't there will be consequences. Who is this new mermaid anyway?...
1. grounded

This is my new story! I hope you like it and please review!

Cleo's POV:

I was in the kitchen, doing homework on my laptop when my dad walked in the door looking like he was in a rather bad mood. "Dad What's wrong?" I asked. "Oh, its just we didn't catch hardly any fishpond at all." He told me. It's okay dad, I'm sure you'll catch more tommorow. I reassured him.

THAT AFTERNOON:

"Cleo!" My dad called out to me. "Ya Dad?" I asked him. Did you water the garden? My dad asked me. Uh oh. I couldn't water the garden! I would turn into a mermaid my front yard! "no Dad, I forgot." I said trying to sound convincing. Cleo. We all have chores in this house, and you didn't do grounded for a week. Ok dad. I said just really happy he didn't ask me to go and do it right away. I went upstairs and texted Emma and Rikki:

_Hey guys, I can't come to that swim in 20 minutes.. I got grounded! - Cleo_

_Oh no! What happened Cleo? - Emma_

_I didn't water the garden. Which I couldn't anyway because you know were mermaids! - Cleo_

_That's terrible! Sorry:( - Emma_

_You will be missed Cleo... - Rikki_

_Thanks:) I have to go! Bye! - Cleo_

_Talk to ya later!- Emma_

_Bye Cleo! - Rikki _

I turned off my phone, and thought about what a long week this would be...

4 DAYS LATER:

I really needed a swim. My dad has been in a bad mood, Kim is making more attempts to annoy me, and I can't leave the house because I'm grounded! A nice realaxing swim would be very nice. I couldn't take it anymore. It was about 11:30 in the morning, so it would be a nice time to swim... I couldn't take it anymore so I slowly stepted downstairs. I quickly yet quietly went out the door. I ran to the beach, which was not at all far from my house. Probobly just about a 5 minute walk. So when I reached the beach I dived in the waves.

That's the end if my first chapter! Don't forget to tell me what you think and leave a review!


	2. mermaid who?

Here is the 2nd chapter of my new story!

Cleo's POV:

I swam to mako as fast as I could so I really couldn't see many details in the ocean. When I stopped I was at mako. I started to swim slowly around the island when I noticed something. There were absoultoly NO animals. Not 1 fish, dolphin, shark, crab, turtle, ANYTHING. There were no animals! So I continuted my swim anyway but very curious and worried about why there were no animals... My dad had said he hadn't caught any fish. This was really worrying me. I swam back to the private beach area, where us mermaids usually dried off, otherwise know to Lewis as his secret fishing spot. I needed to tell Emma and Rikki about this! After I had dried off I ran to the jucienet, because it was the closest place I assumed they might be. I scanned the juicenet for them. They were sitting in a booth, Rikki drinking a banna beat box , and Emma drinking a plain berry sommothie. I ran over to them. You guys you have to come and see this! All the animals are gone in all the fishing spots and all near mako. Excepet for that there are VERY few fish at all anywhere! They looked concerned. They slipped out of the booth and we walked quickly to the beach. We dove into the clear blue water. And they realized how few animals there really were. I led them to all the fishing spots were I showed them there were absoultly no fish. Then I took them to mako and there were still no sea creatures. We swam into the moon pool to talk. Once all of our heads came up. Emma talked, "what happened?! There are always loads of fish!" "I don't know, but I wanna go have one more look." Mentioned Rikki. "Alright I do to." I said. "I suppose I'll come to". said Emma. We all ducked under and swam back near the docks. We sawmill around when I spotted another mermaid! Her tail and top were the same as ours. I tapped on Emma and rookies shoulders at pointed at the mermaid who was swimming by. They all looked shocked. She was turned around so we couldn't see her face. She speed swam over by mako. We swam right behind her. She went up into the moon pool and we followed her...

That's was the end of my 2nd chapter! There are more to come! Review!


	3. a deal

This is going to be the third chapter. It pretty short but I am going ti update soon!

Rikki's POV:

We swam up to the surface of the moon pool and we saw who the mermaid was. Charrlote Watsford. "CHARRLOTE?!" , Cleo yelled what are you doing back at the gold coast and why are you a mermaid again!? "Lets stop with all the questions", said charrlote. "I am the one who has pushed all the fish out to sea thousands of miles away because I got a new power. Speed swimimg faster than regular mermaids... And If you go try to bring the fish back Ill beat you there." "Next question.".. I said. "WHY!?" "Because I want you to give up your powers next week and if you don't more things than just the animals dissapearing will happen... I will meet you at the moon pool tommorow so you can tell me your decison." Then charrlote left. "We aren't giving up our powers", I simply stated. "Agreed" said Emma. "Same here," Cleo said. "We have to find a way that we can not lose our powers but stop charrlote from doing more damage." Cleo continued. "I think I might have a plan," I told them.

30 minutes later:

Ok so lets go over the plan again I said:

We tell charrlote we are going to give up our powers I said then we push into the moon pool instead so she will not be able to do anything but if she does we will use our powers against her.

"Alright I really hope this works!" Worried Cleo. So do I. I told her

That's the end. Its really short I know but I wanted to get that piece of information posted. Also, there might be a twist near the end. The plan can never just be that easy... can it?


	4. a twist

Sorry, I haven't uptadeted for a while! Here is the next chapter! ( and yes Cleo and Lewis have been dating throughout the story if anyone was confused.)

Louis texted Charlotte: come to the moon pool- Louis.

This was to louir her to the moonpool.

10 minutes later:

Charlotte and Louis were sitting in the moon pool on the sand. It was 5 minutes till the moon rose. Emma, Cleo, and Rikki walked through the tunnel. The didn't swim, because they knew Charlotte wouldn't let them get out of the pool. Hello Charlotte! Said Rikki in a revenge sort of tone. Charlotte gave Lewis a cold glare. Emma Rikki and Cleo started to use their powers. They weren't working against Charlotte's very well and Rikki knew this. She glanced at Emma and Cleo and gave a look to her hand. They both glanced at her hand that was she was doing her power with, but not on Charlotte, on the moon pool. This way Charlotte would think that the moon was passing over and would put them in then. And after that they could wait outside the moon pool and catch Charlotte off guard by lifting her up and dropping her in the moon pool by using all their powers together. They knew what she was doing. Charlotte lifted them up and dropped them in the moon pool, thinking she was the only mermaid left. They swam out of the moon pool and came to the surface outside the moon pool. And Rikki told them the rest of her plan. The moin pool started to actually bubble and Cleo Rikki and Emma used their powers to lift Charlotte up. She was very surprised by this. They dropped her in the pool. Her tail dissapeard. She climbed out of the pool and left. She just walked out. The moon pool had stopped bubbling a while ogo so Cleo Rikki and Emma swam up after Charlotte left. You scared me for a minute! Said lewis. But I figured it out when charlotte was lifted up and dropped in that you infact still had your powers. Said Lewis laughing id better get going, he mentioned. Then he exited the moon pool. The mermaids looked at each other and smiled. Then Lewis can running back in. What's the rush? Cleo asked. Charlotte took my boat to get back home! She had already taken it when I left! The mermaids laughed. Emma and Rikki swam out of the moon pool not getting why he came back. Emma and Rikki were long gone. Come on! Ill swim with you home with you. Lewis smiled and jumped in. He took a big breath and we went under and started swimming to shore...

That was the last chapter! I hope you liked it! Don't forget to tell me want you thought of the story and review!


End file.
